Throne of Miscellania
Details Starting the quest Speak to King Vargas located upstairs in the castle (South-West) to begin the quest. He will agree to let you be ruler of the kingdom if you can marry either his daughter or son. Make peace with Etceteria and gain the support of the population. Marrying Note: For either option, do NOT change your gender at the Makeover Mage midway. If you do so, you'll have to do this part over. Princess Astrid Princess Astrid is the princess of Miscellania. If you are a male character this is who you need to marry. Speak to her a few times and agree with whatever she says. Then use the flowers on her and give them to her. TrollWeiss Flowers do NOT work. Then use the "Dance" emote in her room. Speak to her a few more times then give her the bow, finally speak to her a bit more and agree with her. When she calls you dear use the "Blow Kiss" emote and use the ring on her and she will marry you. Prince Brand Prince Brand is the prince of Miscellania. If you are female this is who you need to marry. Speak to him and he will ask you if you like his poem. Use the clap emote. Then speak to him and agree with him a few times then give him the flowers. Then speak to him again a few times and agree still and give him the cake. Then agree with him a bit more when he calls you dear use the "Blow Kiss" emote on him and he will then accept your ring when you use it on him. Peace Deal Speak to Queen Sigrid of Etceteria and she will agree to a peace deal if King Vargas will accept Etceteria as an independent nation. Now Head back to Vargas. He will agree if Etceteria changes its anthem. Speak to Queen Sigrid again. She will agree if you can get a new anthem. To get a new anthem, speak to Prince Brand in Miscellania. He will make an anthem, but it turns out awful. Talk to Advisor Ghrim in the King's room and he will improve it. Return to Sigrid. She will accept the anthem and give you the peace treaty to be signed by King Vargas. Return to King Vargas, he will say he can't sign it with a normal sized pen because his hands are so large, then take the treaty. So head to the north of Miscellania where you will find Derrik. Say you have an odd request for him. And he will make you a giant pen nib if you have an iron bar. Use the nib with some logs to create a large pen. King Vargas can now sign the treaty! Public Support After the treaty and getting married you must now get the support of the public to be the new ruler. You will need the support of 75% of Miscellania to be the new ruler. You will start off with 25%. You get around 1 point each action you do. Good Ways to Get Support. * Rake the Herbs and Flax outside the palace walls. * Mine Coal on the north side of Miscellania. * Chop maple trees in the center of Miscellania. (very slow) * Fish Tuna,Lobsters, or Swordfish by the docks of Miscellania. Ways to Lose it * Kill Villagers. * Steal from stalls. Talk to Advisor Ghrim to keep track of how much support you have. After you have 75% of the public support, talk to King Vargas and congratulations you have completed Throne of Miscellania! Reward * 1 Quest Point * Management of Miscellania * 10,000 coins (inside the Miscellania coffers) See also Royal Trouble External links * Kingdom Management on the RuneScape Wiki Category:Quests